Mad Impossible Things
by JMichelleW
Summary: "Sooooooo... Fight with family, check. Show a bum who's boss, check. Binge drink at a party, definitely check. About drown in a duck pond, done that. And, holy crap! who's the nut job with the sword!" Follow Autumn Griffiths as she and Jennafer Kelly Lenning are thrown into the passionate and murderous Wonderful Wonder World. Will perceptions change? Can they stay alive?
1. It All Comes Crashing Down

"Yes mum, I am almost there. Just don't..." I got cut off as my mother started to have a mini freak out session over the phone. _'And she's off folks, in an impressive burst of jumping to conclusions she has..._', the sports narrative in my head halted as I realized mother was waiting for an answer to a question I had not bothered to listen for. "Um, could you repeat that? I didn't hear you right."

There was a pause. "No mum, I haven't heard a word you said," more ranting from the other end. "No mum, it doesn't mean I don't take you seriously," rant continues. "Mum! All it means is that I'm trying to focus on driving right now." Her surprise turned into chastising, as she realized I was multi-tasking in an environment where attention really shouldn't be divided."Your right mum, safety comes first and I should have focused on the road", I tried not to laugh at her change in focus. "I will see you soon, love you"

With a click the call ended and I threw my phone onto the passenger's seat. I watched brilliantly colored leaves pass me by on all sides as I continued to drive, my scrap heap of a car barely holding out. I drove through twists of road heading up hill, past old Victorian, styled houses; the sky was completely covered by the canopy of changing leaves and thick branches.

I knew I was getting close to home when I passed old, widow Aberdeen's rustic abode and Ashley McKinon's white, stoned manor. I wondered how Ashley was doing; it had been years since I had seen her. Although I would probably like her now just as much as I did then, which was not at all, now that I think about it.

It was easy to get nostalgic over nothing when you hadn't been home in a while. In fact my foot kept tapping the gas, itching to get home faster. Finally I saw the old, wrought iron gates that marked the beginning of our driveway. While pulling into the circle drive outside of the brick, two-story my mother practically flew out of the front door.

I barely had time to make it past my car door before my mother's slim frame was crushing mine. I laughed and embraced my mother just as fiercely, "hahaha I missed you to mum."

"ooooohhh, it's so good to see you dear, how are you?"

She let up, but still had me by the shoulders. "Beyond tired; I love this house mum, but I don't think there is a farther residence in all of Britain."

She chuckled, "well, get in here then. I have been cooking all day and I need someone to finish it off."

Jumping in delight, I raised my hand enthusiastically, "I will totally be your volunteer!"

We were almost to the door when my mother asked, "wait! Your bags, what do we..?"

"Don't worry mum, I'll get them later." It turned out not only had my mother cooked all day, but she had made sure that the entire menu consisted of my favorites. We had a wonderful meal full of laughter and stories. I relayed all my experiences of being in college in the States. She told me how her new job as a bank teller was treating her.

All the sights and scenes that night were comfortable and familiar. I hadn't felt this '_at home_' in a long time. I was dead tired, but I found it easy to ignore that in the new presence of my mother. I wanted to stay like this indefinitely. "Ok, I do have to ask, how in the world did you make it all the way here, from the airport, in that rust bucket!?"

"Oh come on mum, it's not that bad."

"I thought your door was going to fall off as soon as you opened it up."

I pouted, "hey, it was cheap and it got me here all right. It's a rental, so it doesn't matter that much."

My mother sighed deeply, "if you were short on money you could have just asked you know."

I was starting to get annoyed. "Mother it was no big deal! I didn't need your help in something so..." she cut me off.

"You never need me!" her voice was quite, but her stare was intense. I could see the depths of pain in her gaze from over the years. I couldn't look her in the eyes. I felt the agony of my guilt, knowing I was responsible for her pain. '_Well there went my nice night_,' I thought.

We spent several minutes in the awkward, non-confrontational stand off before I finally broke the silence. "I think I'll just go to bed now." Despite the fact that I was annoyed and ashamed I still went around the table to kiss my mother on the forehead, "goodnight mum, see you in the morning." I went to grab my stuff out of the rental car.

From the corner of my eye, I could see she half stood out of her chair after me before she seemed to wilt back into it. I averted my eyes. A physical weight seemed to settle in my chest, taking form from my own pain.

I walked out the front door and dug for my car keys in my pockets. The rental was so old and crappy that you needed the actual metal key to unlock the lock on the trunk itself. I had the lid half way up when I noticed lights heading down the road towards the house.

It wouldn't have made any difference one way or the other if I hadn't recognized the car. It was an old mint green, Chevy, pick-up; the ones with the curvaceous metal frames and huge headlights. My jaw about dropped. '_Damn it!_'

"Mum!" I went storming back into the house ready to throw my mother in the attic and hide her there until I had run the bastard off. She didn't say anything. "What is he doing here!?" I was really working not to curse in front of my mother. I was angry, but not at her. Her, I was frustrated with, but the guilty party had yet to walk through the door.

"Mother I can't believe you would..."

"It's just for a short while dear," she cut in. "He needed the space and he is going to help with the bills and..."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Now I was confused. Were we still on the same wave length here? I just wanted to know why he was here now, but the way she was talking made it sound like... I didn't get to finish that thought. I heard heavy feet clunk on the wooden floor and I ran to the front door.

There, lumbering in the doorway stood the perpetually slumped form of Alfred Walker, my uncle. "Oh no you don't!" I picked up the coat and cane he was trying to unload on the floor and threw it back at him. To destroyed by liquor he didn't even have enough strength or balance to catch either. "You are going to cane it out of my house before I deck you, you baboon!"

"Oh lookie here, if it isn't my little babby niece," his grin was reminiscent of a bear's scowl.

"Oh that's funny, because I don't remember being related to a half-sharp, worthless piece of street trash!"

He growled at me and messily tried to grab the front of my shirt in what he probably thought was a threatening gesture. "Well I hate to break it to ya' _**sweetheart**_," he spat the word, "but the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." He drew me in even closer as I was forced to turn away from his rank breath. "So you'll end up like your mother with a bum job *_hiccup_* or like me, leech sucking street trash!"

I could feel my nails dig into the palms of my hands as I forcibly tried to restrain myself. "Oh I know, you'll end up just like your dear old dad, a rotting corpse six feet under." Like that my restraint snapped. I gripped a pressure point in the hand that was grabbing my shirt hard enough that he started to yelp like a kicked dog. I bent his hand backwards till he was on his knees, in too much pain to counter the assault.

To say I was livid would be a major understatement. I crouched down close to his greasy mop he called a head and quietly stated, "you ever bring up my father again and I'll see that you're put in a hospital." I'm pretty sure I could hear something in his hand crack.

"Argh, let go you damned little witch, aaacckk!" I will admit I really wanted to break his hand.

"Autumn, stop!" my mother grabbed my hand wrenching it off the poor piece of trash. "You're taking this too far! Your uncle will be living here from now on, accept that."

"_**What!?** _Are you out of your mind!?"

Mother took a firm stance as she tried to help my uncle off the ground while he cradled his injured hand. "He came to me and asked for my help Autumn, we don't turn our backs on family." I couldn't even comprehend how she could be so resolute about this!

A disbelieving snort escaped me. "Family!? Yeah right! He has been a bum all his life and has spurned and twisted every offer and action of kindness we have ever tried to give him! And no one tried to help him more than dad. Do you remember him? Your husband? The very man who's funeral your brother didn't show up for!?"

"_**I AM TIRED OF BEING ALONE**_!" I was taken aback. "Every day I come home to an empty house filled with memories I can't bare to be reminded of anymore, and my only child is so far gone from me in every aspect that her memory is more alive than she is! So don't you dare say I have forgotten your father's death! And now that your uncle is here, offering his company and help you try and tear that from me to!? Why can't you just be open with me!? Why can't you just be my daughter!?" I felt like five and a half years of frustration and anguish were just pouring out of her, till the point where it wasn't even following a point. It was just everything at once.

But _**dammit**_! What was I supposed to say!? I didn't know how to face her on this, and frankly anything I could say on the subject, even though she doesn't know it, she really doesn't want to know! I felt like I was being crushed from the inside. All this anger and helplessness and I had no idea what to do with it.

Apparently if I couldn't find something to do with the emotions, it would rear its own ugly head. "You know what, screw this! I can't stand this anymore! _**He**_," I pointed to my glowering uncle, "is going to use you for everything you've got and then leave you behind, but hey, at least he's there right?" My tone was scathing as I rushed out of her house (_no longer mine_). I ripped my coat from the rack and fumbled with the car keys in my pocket trying to get away as fast as possible.

I'll admit it, I was not dab handed in that particular moment at opening my car door. In fact it was probably comical to see me try and yank on the handle and about break my foot by beating the offending thing with that particular appendage (_and still trying to ignore my mother calling after me_). Still, as soon as I could get in I was racing out of the circle drive, tires screeching when they hit the paved road.

I drove aimlessly for awhile, just burning off steam. I realized I was heading towards London's downtown and made a conscious decision to turn towards a particular pub that I remembered. If not much had changed since my last visit to London then London's infamous party boy, Oscar, should be around on a Friday night, and I could use the distraction.

And I was right. This particular pub was right across the street from a city park so the legal drinkers would all go buy the booze and bring the haul over to the rest of the party, and speak of the devil there they go. A couple of guys went racing across the street with whoops, hollers and arms full of beer.

I parked the car with the rest of the party goers near the park-side of the street, slamming the door shut in anger that had failed to die down in the forty-five minute car ride here. My jerky, abrupt manner turned a few heads, but I brushed past, searching for the only person I could truly count on to distract me right now.

I found the mop of dark hair pulled into dreadlocks, surrounded by an enthralled audience as he held them captive with his story telling. I blew out some air, forcing a friendlier disposition on myself than what I felt. I _**DID** _give the tiniest smile when his little entourage gasped appropriately at the right moment; it was small, but nonetheless real.

"Hey Oscar, are you being a blowhard again?" I watched something between an excited grin and a cocky smirk split his face as he whirled around in my direction.

"Says the girl that just barges her way right into other people's private parties. I don't believe you were sent an invitation. You Yanks and your lack of manners."

"Hah, now that's funny, _**you**_ remembering to think far enough ahead to even make invitations." We were getting some strange looks as our verbal sparring continued.

"Well all joking aside, how's my gal?" He came up and gathered me up in a hug, one that I returned full force and with a laugh.

"Eh," I gave him a non-committal shrug in answer that caught his attention pretty quickly.

* * *

'_Bleeding hell, why do I have to be here!?_' The phrase "I'm not happy," would be an understatement. I had been against coming to this part in the first place. It had been the last day of work, at the pub across the street, before vacation for quite a few of us there and all my co-workers had wanted to unwind, except me.

I tried to explain at the time that I still had university classes early in the morning and I was tired now! I didn't have the time to go gallivanting around like an idiot, guzzling booze and listening to this daft man ramble on about his apparently vast alcoholic experiences. '_It will be fun_, they said. _That Oscar throws the best parties_, they tempted.' When I flat out refused with a blank face and an ending note they took that as a signal to _**kidnap**_ me! And now I couldn't even leave!

I tried several times, but my co-workers were mistaking my irritation as shyness and thought they would help the wall flower out of her shell. And oh dear God was that a tourist from the States!? Some woman had just come up and barged her way into the group. The bloke (_Oscar, my mind helpfully supplied_) must have known her, because he eagerly took the verbal bait she cast out.

I briefly thought to escape while the two were laughing and hugging, but all of a sudden Oscar whipped the young woman around and took to introducing her to us all. "Autumn Griffiths, meet the party goers. This is Jake, Beth, Timothy, Hannah and Jennafer I believe! And the rest of them over there I have no idea actually."

The woman, apparently named Autumn gave an amused snort, "now why doesn't that surprise me Oscar?" she took to shaking each one of our hands in a very self confident way.

"Ssoooooo, be honest, how long did you put off seeing me this time my love?"

"Actually, I just got in this afternoon."

That seemed to sober him a bit. I watched in a bit of detached curiosity as an unspoken understanding seemed to pass between the two of them. Everyone else seemed to separate in their own little groups as the two caught up. "That bugger Alfred show up again?"

"I could use a distraction," she barely acknowledged.

"Well look no further! Feel free to drown yourself in good company, great food and plentiful amounts of drink!" He shoved a Coors in her hand, which she took a generous gulp of, and both idjits threw themselves full swing into the party, gobbling up the attention like a starving man.

I sighed as someone blared stereo out of their vehicle and the party really started to wind up. The noise was obnoxious and the persistent smell of Alcohol was offending. I sat down on some large tree roots."Jennafer do you want a drink?" came the voice of Beth, a co-worker from the pub's cash register.

"No thanks Beth." She frowned and I sighed. I knew I was being a wet blanket and there was nothing wrong with a little party, but just because it was a good time for _**them**_ didn't mean it was for _**me**_. I gave Beth a placating smile, "thanks for the offer, really, but I'm not much of a drinker."

"Well, okay, but at some point you should come and really meet Autumn, she's a riot!" Beth eagerly rejoined the forest crowd, swept up in the excitement. I think I'll pass, I really had no interest in meeting her. You could definitely tell she was American, she was loud, self-confident and right in the middle of the excitement. She was probably nice in her own right, but I didn't really care.

I gave a nervous glance at my watch, if I didn't leave in the next fifteen to twenty minutes I wasn't going to make it home in time to let my kitty in the apartment before the landlord let out his slobbering Rottweiler (_screw sleep! I never got enough of that anyway_). That dog could probably bite off my leg!

I was about ready to leave when the gal, Autumn detached herself from the party and made her way over to my area. She, none to gently, flopped herself down on the roots next to me, the only thing separating us was my satchel halfway spilled out on the ground between us. "Ow! Who put roots there?" Whoops, someone's a little tipsy aren't they.

She let it go and then looked over, "you were Hannah...no _**WAIT**_, Jennafer, right?!"

I rolled my eyes, "yep." Monosyllabic answers, usually pretty discouraging to most.

"Well...yo," she said in way of greeting. I gave the faintest of nods, trying to make a point of not being all that interested, but to my surprise she didn't push it farther than that. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye and almost started at what I found.

Now understand I had quite the sense of aesthetics, seeing as one of my majors is Graphic Design, and by my own standards I recognized this Autumn to be quite the beautiful young woman. From what I saw she was fairly tall for a woman, not ridiculously so, but nothing about her was petite. She wore a rich, red leather jacket that was loose enough to be warm and comfy but hugged her lower arms and rather small torso in more fabric-like material. The jacket was only partially zipped so I was able to see she wore a modest cut, light, cream colored V-neck. Snug jeans fit over thick, strong, curvaceous legs that ended in slightly heeled black boots that stopped just below the knee.

Everything about her was quite fit, no baby fat at all. She had what you would call the long hour glass shape. She was not fragile, but she was still quite womanly in nature. She had light, caramel colored hair that spilled down her back in glossy smooth strands to end at about mid-torso. It was the kind of hair girls destroyed their own locks in trying to get through a toxic amount of chemicals. It was straight in nature, and looked feather light, but was thick enough and had enough body that it still had shape to it, instead of pulling down from the head like dangling cables.

This gorgeous hair framed a face that had quite the angle to it, but was still soft in all the edges so that it was actually quite a shapely face, soft but not round. She had a small, elegant nose and skin pigmentation that wasn't dark, but showed she spent a fair amount of time in the sun. She even had full, light colored lips. Looking at her you could see she had make-up on, but nothing dark or heavy. Just the barest hints to accentuate what she already had. A natural beauty was the most accurate description I could give her. But even observing all this wasn't what surprised me.

It was her eyes, and the expression they helped to form. She had large eyes, but not like a child's, they just showed more of the eye's color than most. There was still a hint of a woman's cunning in their slanted shape. The color was that of an earthy, hazel-green color, warm and probably closer in tone to brown than full out green. Her expression was half lidded and conveyed such deep emotion you felt like you were diving into their depths. As I continued to study her I decided that the expression, though reserved, was quite sorrowful.

If I were to draw her I think I would have removed the beer bottle in her hand. It ruined the effect of such a careful and expressive look. I felt my fingers twitch in the sudden need to capture her on paper. I was undecided though. If I broke her far off concentration it would all be ruined. She held the type of expression you could only make when you thought no one was looking.

"Jennafer!" '_bollocks_.' And just like that they ruined the whole thing! "Come on Jennafer they are starting limbo! We won't let you get out of this at least." Autumn closed her eyes, readjusted to a more casual position during the interruption and I felt like a spell had been lifted from me. Too bad.

"Stop, I told you...!" Jake and Timothy hooked their arms through mine while Sarah and Beth giggled on the side, my complaints and half screams falling on deaf, over attentive, _**IDIOTIC EARS**_!

'_Why are they my friends again!?_'

* * *

I brought myself back from my musings as the group, of what were probably college Freshman, dragged away their friend in the dark purple, cat-eared hoodie and bright green eyes. My head was a little fuzzy and I was having trouble noticing anything that didn't directly involve me.

The party was fun and I wasn't frothing at the mouth anymore, but to be honest I was still upset. And it wasn't the first or last time that consequences from Dad's death had popped up. He had died when I was fourteen, five and a half years later and Mom and I still couldn't keep it together, but gaaahhhh! Why the heck would she let Alfred take advantage of her like that!? She knows better!

This wasn't good; I was just getting myself all worked up again. I realized my beer bottle was empty. "Ah", I sighed in satisfaction, God bless the Brits and their legal drinking age of eighteen! I better grab some more. I made to get up when I felt my hand brush past something.

With a little trouble I finally realized that the object I held right in front of my face was a small book. I flipped through a few pages. It's a sketch book! And whoever owns it isn't too shabby either. "Autumn what're you doin'!? The party is over here girl!" Oscar and a few of his "last minute friends" (_a.k.a he has no idea who they are_) grabbed at me and flung me back into the party, but hey, why not, right?

With the sketchbook in one hand and a new Coors in the other I threw my worries to the wind and let the pace of the party sweep me away. Who cares what happens now. As the night blurred by I realized I only wanted the moment I was in. Tomorrow couldn't be far enough away.

* * *

"_**SLAM**_**!**" I was huffing like Slender Man himself had popped up and I was seven again! That bloody Rottweiler was howling and ramming at my door trying to break it down, while Dinah shook in my arms. "That's not a dog; it's a bleedin' hell hound trying to imitate the Tasmanian Devil!"

My screaming wasn't helping my poor kitten. I made absolute _**SURE**_ that the deadbolt was going to hold before I dropped on the bed, Dinah burrowing into my side. "Daaaaawwwwww, you are just too cute for words!" I was in the middle of an over excited snuggle-fest with Dinah when my phone rang. I gave a tired sigh, I mean _**seriously**_, it's three in the morning my first class is at eight! I am not partying anymore! As I dug in my satchel I felt my heart drop into the pit of my stomach and twist. I let my cell ring out.

I searched frantically. I dug through the satchel, scoured its scattered contents as I dumped the bag, but at this point I was just pretending. The realization and admittance of the truth was inevitable. "My sketchbook is gone!"

I panicked; this was my personnel sketchbook! If I lost it the world was going to burn in flames and implode! (_Ok yeah, maybe a little dramatic, but __**STILL**__!)_ I ran around my crappy apartment like a chicken with no head. "Ok, ok calm down Jennafer, just think. I was at the party, I sat down, I put my bag on the ground and then...then I...I... _**SHUT UP MUTT FACE!**_" that actually got a whimper and temporary silence outside my door. '_Blimey that thing is so loud and obnoxious..._' Ding ding ding, cue the light bulb folks.

"_**HER!"**_ I screamed in accusation. It must have been that bladdered Yankee! She was the last one right next to my stuff and had ample opportunity while my co-workers decided to parade me around! I dove face first into my bed trying to grab at my cell. Dinah was staring at me like I had gone completely manic. I speed dialed in Beth, tossing crap back into my satchel at the same time.

"Hello, youth of the British speaking," came the slightly slurred tone of Beth.

"_**BETH**_," I about cut off, "is she still there? Tell me she is still there!"

"Wait, is this Jennafer? Is who still here?"

"Who else would it be!? The gal from the States, Aubrey, Adrian...um, um..."

"Autumn?" came Beth's confused voice.

"_**YES**_, that's it! Tell me she is still there!"

"Actually I don't, oh wait...hold on a second." I growled in frustration as I rushed to tie my sneakers up and throw my zipper hoodie over my shoulder. "Oscar said he thinks she wandered down by the duck pond. What's this all about anyw..!"

I hung up as soon as I heard duck pond. I finally had all my crap together, keys in hand and, wait, did I just stuff Dinah into my satchel!? You know what, never mind! I went, without thought, to rush out the door when almost having my face torn off gave me a swift reminder. "_SLAM_. Okkaaayyy no. Just no." I braced the door long enough to reattach the deadbolt and lock the beast out. "Okay, guess I'm using the fire escape!"

I ran across old carpet and passed water stained ceilings to get to my tiny room piled high with clothes, school supplies and other belongings I couldn't find a place to put them in. With some effort I wrenched up the old wooden window and climbed out to the fire escape. When I made it to the street I cautiously peeked around the corner.

Ok the dog was still pacing in front of my door on the second floor of the complex, so if I was both quick and stealthy (_Unlikely for me_) I could get to my car before "Hell Hound" over there devoured my soul! (_actually more likely he would munch on my face first)._

So with that thought in mind I got about ooohhhh I don't know, maybe..._**THREE**_ _**STEPS!**_ As much as I love Dinah, now was not the time for her to be difficult. She set out to mewling as loud as she could, immediately drawing the attention of the snarling, very unfriendly looking beast.

And like that I was sprinting down the road, screaming bloody murder like a banshee caught on fire! Things were _**NOT**_ going well for me today.

* * *

I stared out past the dock with a blank stare, and then with all the speed an inebriated person could muster, I confusedly looked back to my side. '_Why the hell did I bring my luggage out here with me again?_' Hhmmmm, the more I thought about it the more I realized there was no reason. Wow I must be plastered! Oh well.

I was standing at the edge of a small dock that went out onto a large duck pond; y'know, the kind people have swan boat rides on and go fishing in. Anyways I had grabbed my stuff from my car after the party and had made a beeline straight for the park's pond, but again, not sure why.

A frown pulled down at the corners of my mouth. It's dark. What time is it? I immediately reached into my pocket, pulling out a light gold, pocket watch, with an inlaid pearl surface, attached to a pant loop by a gold chain. When opened you could see that within the roman numeraled clock face was another face depicting three scenes divided into thirds; the rising shape of the sun for morning, the fully formed sun for afternoon, and the crescent moon for night.

It was too dark to see the actual time, but from the hand positions I could tell it was late, and from the second face I saw it was early enough to still be night. I quickly shut the watch and held it close to my heart as I sunk down to sit on the dock, legs outstretched and back leaning against a docking poll.

I could feel the heavy weight of sorrow and guilt start to settle in my chest and all of a sudden I was craving more alcohol to help alleviate the uncomfortable weight. In some recess of my mind I knew what I had done. I had drunken myself into a potentially dangerous, unassuming stupor to run from my problems. At that realization, the guilt only became worse. I had never done that before, because I knew if I did there was a risk of me becoming dependent on it.

My thumb repeatedly ran across the watch's surface as I felt my throat start to constrict and my eyes start to prickle at the edges. '_Dad, what am I supposed to do. It all just never stops falling apart, piece by tiny piece._'

I knew I was losing mom, I had known that for years. And how could I not! It was my fault in the first place, but there was no one in this world I could be open with. There was no one in this world that I _**wanted**_ to be open with. I just wanted an escape, somewhere reality didn't affect me.

I never cried. I always came close, but I hadn't cried since dad's death. And good thing I didn't, because I had company. A car came racing into the above parking lot like it was driven by Earnhardt Jr. and a figure jumped out, slamming the driver's side door so hard I'm surprised it didn't bounce back and smack her.

It _**WAS **_a girl. In fact she looked kind of familiar. God my head hurts, do I know her? She frantically whipped around before zeroing in on me. She started to kind of shout something, but I couldn't hear what she was saying until about, "...back! Did you think I wouldn't notice!? Now stop dawdling and cough it up!"

"Uummmmm, excuse...me?" What in the name of sanity is going on!?

By now I was standing again, watch in pocket, and a girl like right up in my face. "My _**BLOODY SKETCHBOOK!**_ Hand it over you drunken, nit-witted, thieving Yank!"

"Wait, now hold on just one minute, I didn't steal..any...sketch...! Oh. Shit." As I was trying to defend myself from this mad woman it came rushing back; who she was, what she was talking about, and worst of all was that she was right!

This girl, I think her name is Jennafer, was the sulky chick from the party! I looked her over. The girl had on the same purple, zip up hoodie with cat ears over a purple cami that she had worn at the party. I stood several inches taller than her, but she wasn't particularly short. She was skinny as heck though, which explains why she was rocking the extremely well worn skinny jeans so well, along with old black and white, high-top sneakers.

It was hard to see her face, because of the darkness and because of the fact she had her cat-eared hood pulled up over the crown of her head. What I could see we're a pair of luminous, bright green eyes set behind wire framed glasses. It really pulled off the cat look well.

Her skin had a light olive skin tone coupled with a splash of freckles on her face (_I think. Damn darkness_). She was wiry, but sort of dainty looking with her thin lips and small button nose. And all I could really know of her hair was that it was definitely dark in the sense of it melted into the shadows.

Her features were set into what she probably thought was an intimidating scowl. It was actually kind of adorable on her. I bent down and grabbed my backpack by my suitcase. I rummaged through while saying, "Oh calm down. I didn't plan to steal it, you just happened to be gone by the time I remembered I still had this."

"Oh that helps a lot, coming from a drunk," she mocked. I just rolled my eyes at the smart mouthed girl, reaching out my hand to give back the located sketchbook.

"You're just a big ball of sunsh...ine?" Something caught the corner of my eye, and as I turned to look at it the sketchbook slipped from my fingers.

"Hey! Watch it!" The girl dove for the book before it could tumble off of the dock edge, but I could care less. My breath caught in my throat as I stared at the water's surface. From the murky depths of the pond came the clearest picture of wonder I had ever seen. It seemed to get brighter as I got closer, colors turning into shapes, turning into entire scenes that flashed by in less time than it took to blink.

"Are you seeing this?" I muttered in a voice barely audible as a whisper. I didn't wait for an answer though as I kneeled down, leaning over the dock edge to get close to the water. The pictures were starting to outline people in the most fantastic costumes. It all looked like it could be real, like a town in the water itself and I was tempted to see if it _**was**_ real.

Ok I knew at this point that I _**HAD**_ to be literally drunk off my ass, because this couldn't be real! Cat-eared girl was probably convinced I was out of my mind, and frankly she was probably right, but as I looked at the hallucination before my eyes I couldn't help reaching out so that my fingers skimmed the water's cool surface. I wondered if I would be able to feel anything if I did.

I shouldn't have done it though. I should have just waited for the alcohol to pass through my system and for the hangover to hit, because as soon as my fingers touched the water I couldn't pull away! I let out a yelp as my entire arm was yanked into the water. I started to panic, because I couldn't feel anything grip my arm yet I couldn't get away.

I was forced on my stomach as I was now shoulder deep in the water. My legs kicked out looking for ground and I hit something, but it was sent flying from the contact. "**_HELP!_**" I screamed as terror filled my veins like ice. I thrashed and pulled with all I had as I actually felt my body sliding across the wooden boards of the dock.

"What's wrong? What are you doing!?" The girl wasted no time in running to me, but as she reached to grab me I was roughly thrown into the water, submerging all the way under. I threw what little strength I still had into breaking the surface. I gasped as air hit my lungs, the one arm I could free from the water's grasp holding onto the edge of the dock with a death grip!

I felt the girl, who was still on the dock; grab my wrist with both her hands. Her face was screwed in a startled grimace as she held onto me. "Are you nuts!? You're gonna drown like this!" My heart squeezed at that thought. No, I couldn't drown!

"It's not me! It won't let go!"

"_**What**_ won't let go!?" Her voice rose an octave higher at the statement.

_**"I DON'T KNOW**_!" I screamed as it yanked at me again, the girl's hands slipping slightly across my skin. "Don't let go! Please, don't let me go," I begged her. I couldn't feel my legs anymore and everything was getting heavier as I struggled. My breathing was labored and torturous as chills pierced my skin like needles.

"I won't let go." she kept repeating it as tears spilled over my face. I grabbed at her arm, trying to get better leverage to pull myself out, but as soon as I did I felt one final pull and everything was gone.

Once again I was submerged, my last sight being the girl's face opened in horror as she was dragged in after me by my own grip. Her fingers slipped from mine as the water pulled us apart and down. I saw the colors from the magic scene whirl by like a tornado of lights past my barely open eyes in the water. Then it all became dark and weightless like air instead of water. I lost what little breath I had left and felt myself slip away.

'_I'm so scared_.'

* * *

'_Oh God, my head._' A groan slipped past my lips at the pounding in my head. I cracked my eyes open and immediately closed them at the bright light that brought an onslaught of new hammering in my skull. I pushed myself up to a sitting position where I clutched my head in between my knees.

Jeez, this would teach me to binge drink. I grimaced at the thought, 'that _was beyond stupid. That was like driving around in a hippie bus with the words free candy painted on it stupid_.' a cool breeze gently slid past my skin, providing some relief, but I jumped when I heard drawn out mumbling at my side.

I turned my head on my knees and slowly pried my eyes open, trying to see passed the brightness. There, a few feet away, laid the form of Jennafer on the ground, slowly rousing from unconsciousness. I felt myself involuntary freeze as I saw her. What was she doing here? Wait, where _**IS**_ here!?

I jumped to my feet, suddenly VERY sober. I spun around looking for the park paths and trees, instead finding eight foot tall hedges going every-which direction and cobblestone pathways winding through it all. '_Where the heck...!_' Suddenly the memories of the flashing colors, parties, angry girls and cold water rushed back to me. I felt up all my slightly damp clothes in panic. Shouldn't I be soaking? Only a few small areas of my clothes and hair were even the slightest bit damp. Dear Lord, did we die!?

I ran over to the girl and rolled her on her back. I lightly slapped at her face, "come on, you have to wake up. Wake up right now!"

She slapped at my hands as she tried to shove me away. "Blimey, get off me."

"Attitude later girl, look at where the hell we are!" She had about the same reaction as me as she jumped up, her head whipping back and forth. She ran to a hedge and grabbed at its leaves, trying to prove the sensations of touch weren't real.

She started to shake before she whipped around on me. "This is all your fault!"

"Wha...!"

"What did you do?! You about got us killed last night and now this!? Where in the bloody hell did you take us!? I need to get out right now!"

"I don't know where we are, damn it, I just remember us drowning!"

"Well obviously we aren't dead, so what's...!"

I couldn't believe she thought this was my fault the little brat, but my thoughts were distracted as I started to hear shouting and pounding feet in the distance. We glanced to the side as a bunch of men rounded the corner, looking like they were taking fashion tips from the guards of Buckingham Palace and all armed with spear like weapons. I paled visibly as they spotted the two of us.

"Sir, we found two more intruders over here!" Crap. I spun around and ran (_grabbing the girl's arm and dragging her along with me_).

"You two, halt!"

"What is happening!" screamed the girl behind me, her hood slipping off her head.

"Just shut up and run!" I yelled back. We ran for our lives as the guards gave into the chase. My heart was pounding and I worked to lengthen my stride, but the girl wasn't fast enough to keep up at my pace. It was all she could do not to trip over her own feet. We wouldn't be able to out run these guys like this.

I saw a split in the pathway up ahead and I made to turn a sharp corner to hopefully lose our pursuers. "Kashi~iiink" I tripped backwards as I heard the sound of sliding sharp metal and saw the flash of silver. The girl ran into me from behind and we both went sprawling. I was up like lightning, already on my hands and feet before I froze, stopped by the sensation of cold sharpened metal pointed threateningly at my throat. "Hahahaha wow! It's gotta be my lucky day to just run into the intruders in this maze. Any last words? Don't worry I'm a lot quicker than Peter or Her Majesty hahahaha."

I stared up at this threatening giant who laughed like an innocent child at the concept of our fleeting lives and blabbered on about nonsense. I thought of every strange, impossible moment that led up to all of this and said the only thing that could come to my mind at the moment of my death.

"Ok, _**SERIOUSLY**_, who roofied my drink!"


	2. Crap Just Got Weird!

**Oh my gosh, another chapter within a week!? I must really like writing this one! XD Well here we go.**

* * *

"_***SNORT***_, what!?" laughed the man incredulously. He seemed thrilled (if a little confused) at my reaction.

"Well, damn", I flatlined, "I knew that stuff was dangerous, but this is screwed up! That or I totally just got gypped in the afterlife," I blabbered on.

"Can we deal with your stupidity later!? Now is _**NOT**_ the time!", screamed Cat-Eared Girl as guards came up behind her, forced her arms behind her, and shoved her to her feet. Oh, so this wasn't the time to have a self-denying, freak out session? Whoops, my bad.

Meanwhile, my captor was laughing his head off; one hand clutched his shaking stomach while the other kept his sword steadily at my throat. I tensed at the iron control he kept over his weapon, even through his smile. "Hahaha You guys are great!" My heart gave a little lurch of hope, "but unfortunately, what kind of knight would I be if I let intruders get away?" '_aaannnnddd hopes dashed_', I thought grimly.

The man raised his sword high above his head as guards roughly pushed me back to the ground, baring my neck like an animal to the slaughter. "Wait, this is just a misunderstanding! We're not intruders", screamed Cat-Eared Girl (_geez! What's her name again? I keep forgetting_).

"Oh?", he hummed inquisitively, taking a real good look at her from head to toe. As he had been trying to execute me I had hooked a boot behind one of the guard's legs, ready to throw him in the line of fire for me. "Are you guests of the castle?"

"We don't even know where this is...!"

"So it's safe to say you are in our territory without permission, therefore intruders?" Something was wrong! I couldn't place it, but he was measuring the girl's reactions. Behind the blabbering and the innocent smiles was something scarily analytical about this guy. It put me on edge.

"Well...I mean, yes, but...!" you could hear the desperation in her voice as she tried to think of a way to phrase herself. He looked fairly decided already when she all of the sudden burst out with, "if we represent a threat shouldn't you find out our intentions first before you sentence us?!"

I glanced back towards her, '_good one girl_'. I saw his smile stretch into a smirk before he wiped the expression clean off his face, a new one of honest, open-minded consideration taking its place. "You know, I bet your right," he said as he rubbed his chin.

"Sir, should we take them to the Queen?", asked a guard.

"That's probably best. Trials aren't really in my jurisdiction anyway hahaha!" I unhooked my foot from the guard as I was pulled to my feet. '_Ow, I bet I have lines on my cheek from the face plant_'. The man sheathed his sword and took over for my guards as he curled his fingers around the back of my throat, the rest of the company focused on the girl (_Jessie? No that wasn't it_). "Lead the way you guys," came the cheery order of the man. The two of us fell in behind the rest, following the twists and curves of what turned out to be an elaborate hedge maze.

We all walked in relative silence (_except that the man was whistling cheerfully_) and I took the time to really look at this man for the first time. He was extremely tall, even for a guy. He had chestnut hair that spiraled out from his head at a slightly spiky, manageable length and russet colored eyes that were more red than brown. He wore a type of dark uniform under a red trench coat that looked like it had seen better days, and gloves over the hands he used to handle his heart themed sword?

His grip on my neck left no doubt in my mind about his strength, 'nor room for escape'. "Is there something on my face?" His gaze met mine and the smile never left his lips, but his gaze was far too intense for the cheerfulness he tried to portray. I didn't answer. I stared for a moment longer before looking forward and heading onwards. "Aawwww, that's rude," he pouted childishly.

"It's through this opening sir. The Queen is having her tea in the garden." I heard the girl gasp at the same time that I flinched. It was the first real look we had taken at any of the guards. '_Where is the man's face!?_' I tried to see if they were all like that, but the grip on my throat tightened just ever so slightly; a warning.

"Oh that's not good. She isn't gonna be happy at us for interrupting her tea hahaha. I better go in first. Thanks though, I never would have found her this quick on my own hahaha." I kept staring at the guard. It wasn't really his face that was missing, just the eyes. And if you looked up close they were there! You could see the outlining shape of eyes, they were just blurry. Far away you wouldn't be able to tell a thing though!

He led us into a large, spacious, fantastic garden occupied by a long ornate dining table. At this table sat a beautiful woman in a conspicuous, Victorian dress with hearts being the reigning theme. Her hair was the color of rich violet and was pulled into expert curls beside her head to support a miniature crown. Her gaze was steady but cold, her posture amplifying self-importance. "Knight, We are busy. Come back later."

"But your majesty, something urgent has come up." The supposed knight of this Queen moved forward, letting the guards take care of me once again.

"Can you not just deal with them like always?" She seemed almost like it was too much effort to even ask.

"Hahaha I could, but I think you'll want to see them for yourself."

"_***SIGH* **_fine, but later. Right now We are waiting for Alice. Deal with them how you see fit until the later trials." The woman never looked at us once the entire time. She went back to sipping her tea, officially done with the exchange.

"Hold on y..._**OUCH**_!" I kicked at the girl's shin, giving my best "shut up" glare. She glared right back, but apparently she got the message as she kept silent. Less attention would actually be better for the both of us.

"Roger!" came the cheerful reply of the knight. He grabbed the girl this time and the _**ENTIRE**_ group of guards took me. "Ok guys make sure they stay separate until the trials okay?" '_Crap! Their splitting us up!? Now what?_'

"Understood sir," replied the faceless guard. "Um sir, are you sure you don't want an escort?"

"What? Oh, no I'm fine. I can at least navigate my own territory hahaha." Funny, the guards all looked a little nervous at that comment. The two groups headed out in opposite directions. I heard the girl struggle a bit against the knight, but I remained perfectly obedient as we lost sight of each other. First things first, I needed to get some distance from that knight.

After a few minutes, and I was sure we had made some progress, I finally went on the offensive. I slowed my pace a bit so that the guard was unconsciously falling behind the group with me for a minute before he took notice. "Hey you, don't fall behi...!" I stomped on his toes and he loosened the grip on my arms in a yelp. I took an elbow and rammed it into his gut, sending the man toppling to the ground. As the others spun around on me I took my guard's fallen spear from the ground. I took on a couple of guys that were fast enough to get at me first.

I used the blunt end of the spear to swipe the feet out from under a few. I then flipped the spear and threw it like a javelin, purposefully missing, but scattering them none the less. I took off running while they tried to reform. I heard them shout commands and boots stomping against the ground.

And yet again I was running for my life, but this time I could go full out since there was no one to drag along. I was faster than the guard group as a whole and I lost sight of them in a series of turns, but I could still hear them as another problem came to mind. "Shit, I'm in a maze."

Yyeeeaahhhhh...that piece of brilliance hit me when I made full on contact with a hedge equivalent of a dead end. I backpedaled out of the blocked path only to dive back in when I saw guards peeking around a corner! I panicked a little, searching for another exit. '_I could jump through the hedge_', I thought, but that could still end me up in trouble on the other side. Then, an idea hit me, '_if you don't like the game you're in, then just get out of it_'!

I took a few steps, made a running jump and pulled myself on top of the hedge (_which was strangely thick enough for me to feasibly walk on_). From the vantage I had I could see it was a good thing I was up here, because in the direction I was headed I would have taken a full on circle back to the Queen. The problem with being able to see all this was that I was just as easily seen. "There she is!" '_Oops, better keep running_'.

I ran over the hedges as fast as I could, making leaps and bounds in the right direction to help put some distance (_and leafy obstacles_) between us. I was starting to see the entrance to this maze and was putting all my effort into making it there first. The dodging and leaping was sort of working, but it would have gone a lot better if the guards didn't know the layout so well!

I was actually really worried that I would run into that knight again. That dude could kill me without breaking a sweat (_or a smile_)! My breathing was more rapid, but I was regulating it at a good tempo. I would have really enjoyed the feeling of my legs pumping and my lungs puffing as I pushed myself harder, if I wasn't running for my life!

I was just a few hedges from the entrance, but with my salvation close at hand a few guards were catching up quickly! '_This is gonna be close_'! On the last hedge I jumped the eight feet to the ground (_doing a tuck and roll when hitting_) and sprinted out of there! I just barely missed being close-lined by one guard.

My feet, now on more solid ground, had more leverage to push me farther, faster. Which was a good thing considering they were _**STILL CHASING ME**_! In all that split-moment thinking I don't think it ever occurred to me that they could _**LEAVE**_ the maze! '_Well, I feel intelligent_'.

The path I was in, while becoming well forested on either side, was singular and without turns. There was no way I could lose these guys like this! "Ally-oop!" and with that I was hopping tree roots and avoiding rocks in the forest. I didn't dare slow down as I could still hear the guards behind me.

As I ran I noticed that the forest was starting to look like a kindergarten room threw up on it. There were toys and streamers strewn all over the place, arrows pointing in every which way, doors built into the trees and everything happened to be in colors I would describe as the "bubblegum pop" sensation! I slowed to a light jog, "what, the...!?"

I came through a last line of oddly decorated vegetation into a large clearing even more brightly decorated than the forest itself! '_Is this a circus!? Oh, what the hell is going on!?_' I couldn't think of a single place in the world like the areas I had been to. Was this some sort of reality TV crap, or maybe a medieval fair!? (_yes I am past the whole "__**dead**__" theory, although still not entirely convinced I'm not in an alcohol/drug induced coma_). "_***SNAP***_", I jumped at the sound. Oh crap, the guards must have found me again.

I ran to the only place I could see; a back curtain that led into the main circus tent. Going through a small, open back room I burst into the open arena of the Big Top, only to duck and cover behind some crates. The arena was filled with performers practicing acts from tight rope walking to knife throwing. I could even see animal cages on the other side of the floor (_and again I noticed these people were missing part of their faces! Creepy~~_).

I took a minute to breathe as I crouched behind the crates, hopefully safe. I watched the performers without really seeing as I finally had a minute to think, except I couldn't. '_We were drowning. I was tipsy and hallucinating and then the girl and I were drowning in water that wouldn't let go. Now she's captured, I'm in a circus and, and I ... I ..._' Oh this was too much! I couldn't wrap my head around any of it.

All of a sudden I choked on a half-scream as I felt the barest whisper of lips by my ear as a cool breath was blown on me from behind. I about knocked over the crates I spun around so hard. "I'm sorry, my dear, but the circus is not yet open to the public."

"Hahahaha did you see the way she f****** jumped ahahahaha." With a startled hand over my ear I stared in confusion. It was the man's voice, but it was harsher than a second ago, a little more loud, and I never even saw his lips move. And believe me I was looking pretty hard, you couldn't HELP but stare!

The guy was dressed up in some sort of formal attempt at a jester's outfit. He had the jingling hat, belled, checkered cover around his hips, gold embellishment and everything! His own aesthetics were just as strange. For one, he actually had a face! He had apple red hair that actually looked natural and one eye the color of deep, rich wine. The other eye was covered by a black eye patch with a gold eye symbol decorating it. The funny thing was he wasn't bad looking, with the pleasant smile he kept on his face, just extremely different.

I kind of stammered back to life as his head tilted in the tiniest bit of confusion, his expression still pleasant. "A-ah, I apologize. I wasn't aware. I'll just leave before I cause any more trouble."

I quickly looked around. Should I take the back entrance or walk across the arena to the main opening? "My dear, are you perhaps a little lost?"

I looked back to the smiling man, not sure who I could trust at the moment. A little apprehensively I replied with, "um... actually yeah. Would you mind pointing me in the right direction?"

His smile spread just a little, "what's your name dear? I am Joker."

"Oh! My name is Autumn, pleasure to make your acquaintance." I offered my hand and he took it in a light grip as we shook hands. I was so nervous and on the edge. This guy could be just as much danger as those guards if he turned out to be friends of theirs.

"Likewise," he replied, fairly enthusiastic. "Now where is it you need to go to so badly? You looked fairly out of breath when you got here."

"Well, um I was in a maze-like place, so probably back that direction?" '_Wow, smooth is my middle name today_'.

"You must mean the Heart Castle territory! I'm surprised; I didn't realize you had permission to enter. They are very strict about that, you know?"

"You don't say!", (_your telling me!_), "Well I probably want to go that direction so if you could just..."

"Do you or don't you b****!?"

"Joker that was rude!" exclaimed the man at a mask on his belt that I hadn't noticed before.

"Excuse me!?", I said in a voice that was both peeved and shocked.

"you heard me toots. Can't you even remember where you were f****** twenty minutes ago?" The voice _**WAS**_ coming from the mask and was actually quite mechanical when you listened to it.

"Are _**YOU**_ doing this?", I asked Joker as I turned my glare onto him, "because if you are..."

"Ah, no, it's not me it's actually Joker see?"

"That doesn't make any sen...!"

"Damn you're stupid. Does it look like he's talking witch?"

"Joker, please! You'll upset her."

"you know what?" I interrupted, "just give me the directions so I can get out of here!" I was just barely holding back my tongue. I couldn't stand being called derogative names, and the only reason I hadn't punched the guy's face in was, because I needed directions! (_also I couldn't figure out if that really was him talking or not._)

"_***SIGH***_, I apologize for him. It is actually quite easy to get back to the Heart Castle, just be careful. It's quite dangerous over there."

_**THAT**_ caught my attention for a moment, "wait, why is it dangerous?"

He gave me a peculiar, calculating look for a moment. " Well besides the many soldiers the Queen herself is quite terrifying, what with her sour moods and, uh, violent hobbies."

"Violent, hobbies...?" I felt a feeling of dread start to settle in my stomach.

"No shit Sherlock! That crazy ass b**** is always calling for someone's head!" came the little robotic voice.

I paled at the thought, '_oh crap_'! "You mean like..?" and I made the slitting motion over my neck in way of the question.

"I'm afraid so. Quite the gory hobby, I would say. There's also the cold and ruthless Prime Minister and a knight." The way he said the last one made you think there was a heck of a lot he couldn't fit in one conversation about the dangers of Heart Castle."You might want to..!"

"_**OH MY LORD!**_", I screamed in absolute horror, causing the man to flinch in surprise. "_**SHE'S GONNA DIE!**_." All that talk about "trials" earlier made sense now! They were gonna just throw us in front of the Queen and she would call for our heads without objection! And they still had that girl! If she was executed it would be all my fault! "_**I'M COMING CAT-EARED GIRL, HOLD ON!**_" I screamed all the way out the door as I flew out the tent's entrance.

'_Hold on_,' I skidded to a stop right outside and spun around, running with just as much gusto straight back to the Jester. "B****, what the hell are you going on ab...Ack!"

"Not now pint size!" I ripped the mask off the man's belt and threw it as far as I could across the arena before I slammed my hands on either side of Joker's arms, a look of startled shock wiping his face clean. "Which way is the castle!?", I demanded with utter seriousness.

"Take the main path up to the road and turn left, it will lead you straight there", came the man's _**VERY**_ quick reply.

"Left then straight, _**GOTCHA**_", I hollered back as I was already out the door. '_Girl don't you dare die before I get there!_'

* * *

Joker picked up his mask from the sandy arena floor, gently brushing away the debris. "What. The _**F*****_! Was that about?", came the small, enraged, mechanical voice of his Warden.

"I have no clue, but she's quite interesting wouldn't you say?", came the Jester's interested reply.

"Tch, more like bat-shit insane" The Warden sounded disinterested, but the Jester knew better than to fall for that. The Warden's interest was also piqued. All of a sudden the Jester noticed he was getting a lot of staring from his clowns. It _**WAS**_ quite the scene that had just exploded. The Jester chuckled before sending a smile towards his workers, "I believe practice is still at hand, no?" That sent them all quickly back to their duties. No one needed a second warning.

"Hey Joker?", came the Warden.

"Hhmm?"

"How the hell can there be more than one in a game?"

"I don't know Joker, but we have a new player to this April Season. Autumn hmmm", the Jester tasted the name on his tongue, trying it out. "How far can you fall dear, sweet Autumn. Shall we find out Joker?"

A sinister smirk curled at the Warden's lips as the two came to the same conclusion. "You bet your ass." The two separated to their own individual duties, but to both the terror of clowns and prisoners alike, the smile never fell from either's lips.

* * *

**Can Autumn rescue Jennafer? What does Joker have in store for our heroes? Will Autumn ever remember Jennafer's NAME?! Dun dun duuuuunnnnn! ...ok anyways tell me what you think. =D I have the next chapter all planned out. Also I want to say thanks to _Kiki's-stories-of-awesomeness_ for creating the character of "Jennafer Kelly Lenning". She's awsome and you should definitely check out the other stories she's apart of. Rate and Review! -JMichelleW**


End file.
